


The Adventures of Pippa and Deedee

by AGJ1990



Series: Evelyn Winchester [40]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Sam and Dean as grandparents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 20:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14003670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGJ1990/pseuds/AGJ1990
Summary: Sam and Dean as grandparents. Sequel to New Life, New Family.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The characters of Supernatural do not belong to me. The original characters of Evelyn Winchester and her family does.

Sam walked into the house, Dean coming up behind him. Usually, when they came in, they were either met with the sounds of giggling babies or complete silence. Both of them knew that if it was silent, they better stay silent themselves. Evy had made a rule after Dean waking the kids up one too many times that made Sam chuckle.

“You wake ‘em, you keep ‘em.”

            Easier said than done. Sam was approaching sixty. Dean was sixty-three. They were no longer the young kids who had taken care of Evy when she was the same age her kids were now. They both loved Roberta and Samuel, nicknamed Bobbie and Sammy, but they often left Evy’s house lately feeling exhausted.

            When Sam and Dean walked in the house this time, they heard the sounds of the babies gurgling in the living room. They found Evy in there, still in pajamas, holding a bottle in each hand. Bobbie and Sammy were in their respective carriers, looking up at their mommy like she was their whole world.

“Hey, kiddo.” Dean said.

“’ey.” Evy said.

Sam put down the bags he had in hand and moved next to Evy. “What’s wrong with you?”

Evy sniffed, and Sam heard that she was barely breathing. She was congested, and looked pale and just plain sick. Sam took over feeding Bobbie, and Dean took over with Sammy. Evy leaned back on the couch and shut her eyes.

“These two kept me up all night with a cold. I think I caught it from them.”

“Where’s Mickey?” Dean asked.

“Working.” Evy said simply.

“I don’t have anything else to do today. You want me to stay and keep them so you can get some sleep?” Sam offered.

“I’m off today. I can stay too.” Dean said.

Evy was normally stubborn, not wanting to leave the kids alone with anyone for too long, even if it was Dean and Sam. But she was just too tired to argue. She opened her eyes and looked at Sam, exhaustion making her look older than she really was.

“That would be amazing. Thank you.”

“Go to bed.” Sam said, sounding more like he had when Evy was eight rather than twenty-eight.

“On the way.” She said. “I would kiss you, but I don’t want to give you guys this mess.”

“We’ll take the chance.” Dean said.

Evy smiled and kissed his and Sam’s cheek, then walked to her bed with the blanket from the back of the couch wrapped around her shoulders. She heard Sam and Dean talking to the kids as she closed her bedroom door. She felt bad going to bed when both the babies were still sick, but knew that Sam and Dean were more than capable of handling it. She took her cell phone from the nightstand and texted Mickey.

_The kids passed their colds on to me. My dad and uncle are here helping so I can get some sleep. That okay with you? Have a good day at work. Love you xoxoxo_

Less than a minute later, Mickey answered. _You can’t take care of them if you don’t take care of yourself. They can stay as long as they need to. Get some sleep. Love you more. xoxo_

            Evy smiled and put the phone away. Right at that moment, Sam walked in. He had a tray, with a bowl of soup, a cup of NyQuil, and a glass of milk on it. Evy pulled herself up to a sitting position.

“I thought you were taking care of them.”

“Bobbie is out like a light.” Sam said as he put the tray on the nightstand. “And Dean is trying to convince Sammy to do the same.”

“I’m not really hungry.” Evy said.

“Just try to eat a little. Come on.” Sam said gently. He took the spoon and started to help her eat.

“I’m a little old for this, aren’t I?” Evy asked.

“I’m still your dad. I’ll take care of you whether you’re eight or ninety-eight. Now open up.” Sam said.

            After the soup and medicine, Evy was out for most of the day. She woke up again around three, and stayed in bed a little longer. She was still groggy, but climbed out of the bed and walked barefoot down to the living room. She heard the voices of Sam, Dean, and Mickey, along with the babbles of Bobbie and Sammy. She walked in to find Sam and Mickey on the floor with Bobbie, and Dean on the couch playing with Sammy. Bobbie was giving either Sam or Mickey a block, which they would add to a stack already on the floor. Every third or fourth block Bobbie would reach over and knock it down, giggling so hard she fell over. Dean was taking Sammy’s baby blanket and covering his face with it, and Sammy would pull at the blanket until it came down. Evy stood in the doorway watching them for a couple of minutes before Bobbie noticed her standing there. She broke away from her father and grandfather, crawling quickly and eagerly over to her mother.

“Hey, you.” Evy said as she picked up Bobbie. “Did you have a good day? Mommy missed you.”

“Daddy missed you.” Mickey said, getting up and walking over to her.

“You’re home early.” Evy said.

“I’ve got a sick wife at home. So I came back early.” Mickey explained. “Got to take Carlson’s shift this weekend though.”

“Okay.” Evy said simply. “Are they better?” Evy asked Sam.

“They’ve seemed okay. After they had a nap, they’ve been really happy all day.” Sam said.

“That’s good. I’m glad you feel better.” Evy said, kissing Bobbie’s forehead and then moving over to Sammy to do the same.

“How about you?” Mickey asked. “How you feeling?”

“Groggy right now, mostly.” Evy answered.

Bobbie suddenly reached out towards Sam with both hands. “Pippa!”

All the adults in the room now had their eyes on Bobbie.

“Pippa!” she said again.

“Oh wow!” Evy said, handing Bobbie back over to Sam. “She’s asking for you.”

“Pippa?” Sam said. “Where did that come from?”

“I think it’s my fault.” Mickey explained. “I’ve been pointing people out to her in photos. I called my grandpa papa, and I used the same name for you.”

“Pippa, huh?” Sam said. “I can live with that.”

“Deedee.” That voice belonged to Sammy, who still sat in Dean’s lap. “Deedee.” he said again, this time patting Dean’s face.

“That’s my boy!” Dean said.

“Let me guess. You taught him that one.” Evy said.

“Yep.” Dean said proudly.

“All right, Pippa and Deedee. What are you making for dinner?”


	2. In Law Drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evy's in laws come in for Christmas. Things do not go smoothly.

It was the day before Christmas. The tree was up and decorated, the presents were under the tree, and two very excited three-year-olds were roaming around the house, laughing and playing. If Evy was completely honest with herself, she was just as excited as they were. It was the first year the kids were really aware of everything going on. Mickey was off from the police station for three days, and he was downstairs keeping them occupied and away from the tree. Sam and Dean were coming for dinner later that night, and were planning to spend the night to be there when the kids got up for Santa the next morning.

            Evy smiled to herself when she thought about how far Christmas had come the last four years since the twins were born. Sam had always done his best, even in her teenage years long after she’d known Santa wasn’t real, to make her Christmases happy ones, but it seemed to take on a whole new meaning with the twins. The unofficial tradition seemed to have become Sam and Dean coming to her house for the holidays. It was easier than dragging the kids and all their stuff over, then dragging it back. Her thoughts as she made the bed were interrupted by an excited Sammy running in.

“Mommy! Mommy! Look what I made!”

“What’d you make?”

Evy picked him up and set him on the bed, then took the paper out of his hands. It was a picture he’d drawn. Evy could make out a Christmas tree and presents, and stick figures that she guessed were herself, Mickey, Sam, Dean, him, and Bobbie. Under the picture was a handwritten note that said ‘Merry Christmas’. Mickey had clearly written the note, but underneath it, in three-year-old scrawl, it was signed ‘Sammy’.

“It’s beautiful, baby.”

“I make it for Pippa and Deedee to take home.” Sammy explained. “They not have any Christmas stuff at they house.”

“You did? They’ll love it.” Evy said. “Did you write your name?”

“Yeah. Daddy write it first then I drawed over it.” “Well, you” Evy said as she kissed his forehead, “did an excellent job. Here, go put it on the fridge and we’ll give it to them tonight, okay?”

“Okay, mommy.” Sammy grabbed his picture and ran towards the kitchen.

Evy shouted, but with no anger in her voice, “No running in the house!”

 Mickey appeared in the doorway just then. “Hey, you.”

“Hey.” Evy said. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the look on his face. “What’s wrong?”

Mickey leaned against the doorway to their room and looked down. “My parents are on the phone. They want to come tonight.”

“They what?” Evy asked.

“They want to come. For Christmas.” Mickey explained.

Evy planted a hand on her hip. “I thought I ‘spoiled my kids too much’ and ‘bossed you around’.”

“They didn’t say any different.” Mickey said.

            Evy thought back to the arguments she’d been referring to. The kids had been eighteen months old when it started. His parents had been begging to spend some quality time with the kids. Evy had pointed out that they were only thirty minutes away and could come anytime they wanted to, but Mickey’s mother Rochelle insisted on ‘the babies’, as she called them, coming to them. Evy had decided to give it a chance. Mickey took the weekend off, drove the kids to his parents, and they ended up having a couple of days to themselves.

            When they’d gone to pick the kids up on Sunday night, all hell broke loose. Evy arrived to find Bobbie in her playpen, screaming, burning up with a high fever. Sammy was in the living room, in a separate playpen that Evy had never seen before, screaming his head off because his sister was crying and in pain and he couldn’t get to her. After confronting them about why they hadn’t called Evy and Mickey, taken Bobbie to the emergency room, or allowed Sammy in to see his sister, the only defense Mickey’s parents had offered was that ‘it was just a fever and would burn itself out’ and that ‘we didn’t want Sammy to get sick too’. Evy had made it clear that from that point forward, if they wanted to see the kids, it had to be at Evy’s house with her and/or Mickey home. Since then, they had only seen the kids in person a handful of times, and each time had resulted in another argument. Mostly over the fact that Sam and Dean were not only allowed to see the kids whenever they wanted, but could take them to their house and babysit them overnight. Evy thought about it for a minute before responding.

“Do you want them to come?”

Mickey sighed. “I’d like them to, but not if it’s going to make you uncomfortable.”

Evy bit her bottom lip, a sure sign she was about to do something she didn’t want to do. “It would be kind of cool for the kids to have both grandparents here.”

“I sense a but.” Mickey said.

“But…” Evy said, sitting on the bed as she talked, “you need to make it clear to them that this is our house. You and I make the rules. They are not allowed to criticize the kids, me, you, my dad or uncle, and they are not allowed to yell at the kids. They get one warning, and if I tell them to go, they go.”

“Reasonable.” Mickey said. “I’ll go tell them.”

“Hey.” Evy said as he turned to go back to the phone. “I’m sorry. I know it’s hard on you, this drama between me and your parents.” “Babe, look, don’t worry about that. I agree with you. I do. Ever since that night Bobbie got sick, I get why you don’t trust them. I don’t either. But no matter what, they’re still my parents. I want to give them another shot.”

“Okay. Go tell them.” Evy said.

“Thanks, babe. You’re the best.” Mickey said, offering her a kiss.

“And don’t you forget it.” Evy said.

            The day proceeded pretty normally. Bobbie decided to make a card too, so the twins were occupied another hour or so with that. Evy laid them on the couch around their naptime and started Frosty the Snowman. By the end of the movie, both kids were fast asleep, and Evy and Mickey were on their way to taking their own nap. When the doorbell rang, Evy groaned.

“It’s not even noon! What time did you tell them to come?”

Mickey looked guilty. “I don’t think I did.”

“Ugh.” “I can tell them to come back later.” Mickey offered.

“Tempting as that is, they’re already here. Let’s do this.” The doorbell rang again, three times in quick succession. The kids stirred on the couch. “Get the door before they wake them up.”

Mickey grabbed the door and opened it. “Hi, mom and dad.”

“Hello, son!” A familiar high pitched voice that clearly belonged to Rochelle. “Long time, no see.” Rochelle came inside and hugged Mickey, then looked at Evy pointedly and nodded her head. “Evelyn.”

“Rochelle.” Evy said, just as pointedly. “How are you?”

“I’ll be a lot better once I see my babies. Where are they?” Rochelle asked.

Evy bit her tongue; she hated being called ‘Evelyn’ and she hated hearing Rochelle refer to the twins as ‘her babies’. “They’re sleeping. It’s their naptime.” Evy said. “They’re on the couch, so if you wouldn’t mind lowering your voice a little…”

“It’s not even noon yet. Isn’t that a little too early for a nap?” Rochelle asked.

“Not when they’ve been up since five.”

“Mom?” Mickey said as he helped his father in with the bags. “Let it go. You can see the kids when they wake up. Not before.”

“Sorry if I just wanted to see them.” Rochelle said under her breath.

Evy clenched her fists, but Mickey intervened. “Hey mom and dad, how about the three of us go out to get some lunch? We need to catch up. Evy can text me when the kids are awake and we’ll come back.”

“We just got here!” Rochelle protested.

“And we’ll be back. Let the kids and Evy get some rest.” Mickey insisted. “Come on, mom.”

“Evy, how are you?” Mickey’s father, Charlie, asked.

“I’m okay. How are you doing?” Evy asked.

            Evy liked Charlie more than Rochelle, but she was still on her guard around him. He reminded her a little too much of John. He was impatient, expecting everyone to do what he told them to do when he told them to do it. He had eventually apologized after the kids got sick, admitting they should have taken Bobbie to a doctor and called Evy and Mickey to come back and get them. But it had been him that said Evy spoiled the kids when she insisted that they also should have let Sammy in with his sister.

“Doing good.” Charlie answered. “I guess we’ll see you soon.”

“See you soon.” Evy answered. Rochelle and Charlie went out to the car, and Evy grabbed   Mickey in a hug. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Mickey said. “You get some rest.” “I’m surprised your mom hasn’t accused you of spoiling me.” Evy said. Mickey looked away from her, like he felt guilty.

“She has, hasn’t she?” Evy asked.

“Yeah.” Mickey admitted. “But I’ll tell you like I told her. You deserve it.”

“You know I love you, right?”

Mickey grinned. “And don’t you forget it.”

            Evy laughed and sent Mickey on his way. She checked on the kids, who were sleeping soundly on the couch. Two hours later, after lying down in her own bed, Evy was awakened by the sound of her bedsprings and the feeling of a little body crawling in beside her. Evy instinctively pulled the covers up and opened one eye. Bobbie was getting in to bed with her.

“You okay?” Evy asked with a yawn.

“Where daddy go?” Bobbie asked.

“Your grandma and grandpa came to visit. They’re out getting lunch together.” Evy explained.

“Are they here for Christmas?” Bobbie asked.

“Yeah, they’re here for Christmas.” Evy said.

“Why?” Bobbie asked.

“What do you mean ‘why’?” Evy asked. “Don’t you want them here?”

“They don’t like me.” Bobbie said.

Evy, concerned, shifted Bobbie a little so she was looking in her eyes. “What do you mean they don’t like you?”

“They mean to me and Sammy. They always yelling at us, telling us to be good and we didn’t do nothing.” Bobbie said. “And they make you feel bad too.”

Evy pulled Bobbie into a hug. “They do like you, baby. They love you. They just don’t know how to show it. And mommy and daddy won’t let them be mean to you. Or Sammy. I promise, okay?”

“Okay, mommy.” Bobbie said.

“Is your brother still asleep?” Evy asked.

“No.” Bobbie said. “He started Frosty again.”

“Why aren’t you watching with him?” Evy asked.

“’Cause I wanted to ‘nuggle wif you.” Bobbie answered.

Evy smiled. “Oh. That’s so sweet, baby.” Evy checked the clock and saw it had been two and a half hours. “I need to let your daddy know you two are up. He promised grandma and grandpa he’d bring them back.”

“Can’t we wait? Just a wittle bit?” Bobbie begged.

Evy realized she could hear the movie from her bedroom. “Just a little. When Frosty’s over, I have to call your daddy. Okay?”

“Okay, mommy.”

            Evy snuggled Bobbie a few more minutes, and when she heard the credits to Frosty rolling, she texted Mickey that the kids were awake. They were still in their PJs, but Evy didn’t care. They weren’t going anywhere, just staying in their own house, and it wasn’t worth the struggle of making them get dressed. By the time Mickey got back with his parents, Evy was on the couch watching Frosty again with Bobbie and Sammy. The front door opened and Bobbie jumped up to run to her father.

“Daddy!”

“Hey, darling. You sleep good?” Mickey asked.

“Yeah. I missed you.”

Mickey laughed. “I missed you too.” He turned to Sammy, still firmly planted underneath his mother’s arm. “Hey, buddy.”

“Hi, daddy.” Sammy said.

“Can I get a hug from you too?”

“Maybe later. It’s warm under mommy.” Sammy said.

Mickey and Evy both laughed at that. “That’s fair.” Mickey said. “How about a high five?”

“Is anybody home?” Rochelle asked from the doorway. “Grandma’s here!”

A nervous Bobbie looked to her mom and dad, then gave Rochelle a polite hug around her side. “Hi, grandma.”

“Hey there, Sugar.” Rochelle said.

Charlie walked in and went over to Sammy. “Hey there, buddy.”

“Hi.” Sammy said politely.

Sammy waved at Charlie with one hand. His other thumb was firmly planted in his mouth, something he still did after waking up from a nap. Charlie looked distinctly displeased that Sammy didn’t get up to greet him, but didn’t say anything. Bobbie made her way back to Evy, taking her place back under Evy’s other arm. Rochelle and Charlie took their seats on the opposite end of the couch, Mickey sitting between them. There was a bit of an awkward silence, before Rochelle broke it.

“It’s a little early for bed, isn’t it?”

Both kids jumped up and protested. “We just woke up!” Sammy said as Bobbie said, “We don’t wanna go to bed yet!”

“Relax, you two. You’re not going to bed. Pippa and Deedee aren’t even here yet.” Evy said. Once the kids had settled down, Evy patiently explained, “I didn’t dress them because we’re not leaving the house today. There’s no need.”

“Mom…” Mickey warned.

Rochelle bit her tongue and didn’t say anything else.

Charlie said, “Pippa and Deedee? Who’s that?”

Evy bit back the _are you kidding?_ comment that came to mind and said, “My dad and uncle. They’re spending the night.”

“Can they put us to bed tonight?” Sammy asked.

Evy smiled. “If you promise that you’ll only beg Deedee for two stories and not twenty.”

“Deal.” Sammy said.

“Do you have enough room for all of us?” Charlie asked. “We could try to find a motel…”

 _Tempting. Very, very tempting_ , Evy thought as she said, “We’ll make due. Don’t worry.” Evy’s phone started ringing. Sam’s ringtone. _Saved by the bell_. “Excuse me one second. That’s my dad.”

            Evy got up off the couch, walked into the kitchen with her phone and answered it. She heard Mickey trying to coax the two kids into conversation with their grandparents. While the kids were polite enough, it was clear it didn’t thrill the kids to be forced to talk to Rochelle and Charlie. Evy made a mental note to discuss what Bobbie had said earlier with Mickey. She picked up the phone by the end of the forth ring, right before it went to voicemail.

“Hey.” she said. “Please tell me you guys are on your way.”

“That sounds…interesting. Are you okay?” Sam asked.

“Yeah, just tired. The kids have worn me out.” Evy said.

“Oh, okay.” Sam said. She knew he didn’t believe her. “I was wondering if you wanted me and Dean to bring anything tonight.” “Um…” Evy thought about it for a minute. “I’ve pretty much got everything done. The kids want to make cookies for Santa. Will you bring the stuff for that?”

“Sure. Is that all?” Sam asked.

“I don’t really want to do too many dishes. Can you bring paper plates and silverware? Napkins? Cups? All that? And a gallon of milk?” Evy asked.

“You got it, baby.” Sam said. “We’ll see you in an hour or so. Are you sure you’re okay?”

“I’m fine. Just get here before these two start hitchhiking to find you.” Evy said.

“Okay. Love you.”

“Love you more.” Evy said. She hung up and immediately texted Sam _Mickey’s parents are here. I didn’t want them to overhear me say that. Get here ASAP. Please. I could use some backup._

Sam’s answer made her laugh. _Don’t kill them. We’ll be there soon_.

            After another awkward hour with Mickey’s parents, Evy started to count down the minutes. Sam texted her to say that the lines were huge and that they were coming. Evy started to work on dinner. She had prepared everything the night before, it just needed to be heated up. Sam had promised to make breakfast for everyone the next morning, and Evy planned on eating leftovers through the day on Christmas day. As she put the last pan in the oven to heat it up, she heard the front door open and Bobbie’s excited squeal.

“Pippa!”

            Evy chuckled to herself as she walked through the kitchen back towards the front. She wondered if Sam had gotten used to small bodies sailing towards him yet. He never seemed to make it past the front mat without Bobbie jumping into his arms and slinking her arms around his neck. _Just like her mom_ , Sam had said to Evy once. Little Sammy was the same way with Dean. He would wrap himself around Dean’s leg until Dean picked him up. Dean more often than not would drag Sammy around for a few feet, pretending he didn’t see him, before swooping down and throwing him gently in the air, making the little boy giggle more than anyone could do. Sure enough, when Evy made it to the front door, Bobbie was positioned securely on Sam’s hip with one arm around his neck, talking his ear off, and Sammy was laughing hysterically as he landed back in Dean’s arms.

“All right, you two. Mommy gets a turn.” She walked up and kissed Sam’s cheek, then turned to Dean.

“No, mommy. My Deedee.” Sammy said, pulling Dean’s face towards him.

“Just one. Please?” Evy asked.

Sammy thought about it first, then released Dean’s cheek. “Okay. Jus’ one.”

Evy laughed and kissed the cheek Sammy had just given her permission to kiss.

“You need help with anything, baby?” Sam asked.

“Can you help me set up?” Evy asked. “Uncle Dean, will you help them wash their hands for dinner?”

“I’ll help them wash up.” Rochelle said. “I’d love to help.”

Evy was reluctant, but allowed it. “Okay. I’d appreciate it. Thanks.” She checked the timer on the oven. “It’s still another half hour or so before dinner. You guys want to play for a few minutes first?”

“Yeah!” Both kids said together.

“Okay. I’ll send someone in to tell when it’s time to wash your hands. Okay?” Evy said.

Evy was shocked when Bobbie took Rochelle’s hand and asked, “Grandma, you wanna come play with us?”

            Rochelle went to the kids’ room with them. Mickey and his father were watching TV in the living room. Dean went to join them, and Sam went to the kitchen with Evy. They had just begun setting up when Sam decided to broach the subject.

“How’s it going?”

Evy made a face and asked, “Remember Meredith? I think I liked her more.”

Sam laughed. “That bad?”

Evy sighed. “I just…I don’t get it. I don’t understand why she doesn’t like me.”

“Because she’s dumb.” Sam said.

Evy laughed this time. “That sounds like something Dean would say.”

“Dean did say that. When we met them at your wedding.” Sam admitted.

“Yeah…”

“Hey.” Sam said, walking over and grabbing Evy’s shoulders. “Don’t let them get to you. Remember. Your house, your rules.”

Evy smiled. “Thanks.”

“Let’s set up for dinner.”

Sam and Evy had worked on dinner for about ten minutes before Rochelle came back in the kitchen.

“Are the kids okay?” “Yeah, they’re fine.” Rochelle said.

Before she could say anymore, Sammy came in and took Evy’s hand. “Mommy, will you come to our room, please?”

“Sure, baby.” Evy put down the washcloth in her hand.

She looked at Sam, shrugged, then followed Sammy. Sammy led Evy to their bedroom, then stopped at the door. Sammy pointed inside, and Evy saw Bobbie sitting on her bed, hugging her knees. Evy walked in and over to Bobbie, who Evy finally heard was crying. Evy placed a hand on Bobbie’s knee, hoping to make her disentangle herself.

“Bobbie? Honey, what is it?” Evy asked. “Come on, baby, talk to me. Why are you crying?”

“Grandma told her we couldn’t eat dinner with you.” Sammy said.

“What?” Evy said. “When was this?”

“When we got back here.” Sammy said. “She told us we were gonna have to sit at our own table. That we couldn’t sit with you guys.”

Evy bit her lip to keep from screaming. When she’d regained her composure, she grabbed Bobbie’s knee again and motioned Sammy to come to her.

“Bobbie. Look at me, baby.” When Bobbie refused to open up, Evy asked, “At least let me know you’re listening.”

Bobbie sniffed and said, “I’m listening.”

“Grandma does not get to make these decisions. You guys are gonna eat at the table with us just like always, okay?” Evy said.

Bobbie finally untangled herself and looked up at Evy. “You’re not sending us away?”

“Is that what you thought?” Evy asked. “I would never send you away, baby. Never. Okay?”

“Promise?” Bobbie asked.

“Promise.” Evy swore.

            Bobbie grabbed Evy’s neck and hugged her. Evy comforted her, but was seething at the same time. When Bobbie had calmed down, Evy told them to stay in their room until she came to get them. She marched out to the living room, carefully avoiding meeting Rochelle’s eye. She grabbed Mickey’s shoulder and whispered,

“Can I talk to you? In our room?”

            Evy gave him a rundown of her earlier conversation with Bobbie, and the one she’d just had with him. Mickey pulled his mother into the room and told her, very firmly but very politely, not to do it again. Rochelle came to the dinner table looking like she’d just swallowed lemons. As Evy sat Sammy and Bobbie down, she crouched between them and set the rules for supper.

“Okay, you two. You don’t have to eat everything, but you have to have at least a little turkey and a little of two vegetables before you have dessert. Understand?” she said.

“Yes, mommy.” Two little voices said simultaneously.

Evy placed some of the already carved turkey onto their plates. “What vegetables do you want, Bobbie?”

“Potatoes and carrots please.” Bobbie said.

“Coming up.” Evy loaded Bobbie’s plate and turned to Sammy. “And you?”

“Ummm….peas and mashed ‘tatoes, please.” Sammy answered.

“My pleasure.” Evy said, ruffling Sammy’s hair. “I’m so glad you two like vegetables.”

As Evy stood up and went over to take her seat, Sammy said, “Deedee, you need two vegetables too.”

All but two of the adults at the table laughed, and Evy started to agree, until Charlie spoke from the end of the table. “Young man, you don’t tell adults what to do.” Evy finally snapped. “And you don’t tell my kids what to do.”

“You can’t talk to him like that!” Rochelle said. “Enough!” Mickey said above the raised voices, nodding towards two very upset kids. “Dad, she’s right. Sammy didn’t do anything wrong. Now let’s all have a nice dinner. Okay?”

Evy nodded, and Rochelle and Charlie said nothing else, picking at their food. Evy made it a point not to say anything to them unless spoken to first, as did both the kids. Sam and Dean entertained Sammy and Bobbie, and soon had them both laughing so hard they forgot to finish their dinner. Evy decided to hold off on packing up the table until after the kids were in bed. Bobbie asked as she threw away her dinner plate,

“Mommy, when can we make cookies?”

“After bath time. Right before bed.” Evy said.

“Can we open a present tonight?” Sammy asked.

“We’ll see.” Evy answered as she started to cut them both a piece of pie.

“PLEEEAAAAAAASSSSEEE?” Sammy and Bobbie both said, rather loudly, together.

Sam and Dean both burst out laughing.

“What are you two laughing at?” “It’s just like you.” Sam said.

“Except in stereo.” Dean agreed.

“Well, in that case, I guess the answer is….” Evy purposely waited several seconds before answering, “…yes.”

“YAY!” the two kids cheered.

“We’ll make cookies a little earlier, then you can open a present before you go to bed.” Evy promised. Sam looked a little confused-the time was getting close to when she usually put the twins to bed. “I’m sending them to b-e-d later than normal so they’ll go right to s-l-e-e-p.”

“Ah. Got it.” Sam said. “Good plan.”

“Uh-oh.” Bobbie suddenly said from her chair.

Evy turned around. “Honey, what is it?” But instead of answering, Bobbie suddenly burst into tears. “Bobbie? You okay?”

“Come on, girl, spit it out!” An impatient Rochelle said.

“Mom!” Mickey said. “Enough!”

“What is it, baby?” Sam asked. He turned Bobbie’s chair and suddenly saw the problem. “Mommy, I think bath time’s come a little early.”

Evy walked over and saw what Sam was talking about. Bobbie had wet her pants. “Oh, honey, don’t cry. It was just an accident.”

“I’m sorry, mommy.” Bobbie sobbed, burying her face in Evy’s shoulder.

“Don’t be sorry, honey. It’s okay.” Evy said. “Come on, let’s go take your bath.”

“But my pie!” Bobbie said. “I want my pie!”

“You can have it while we’re making cookies later, baby.” Sam tried.

“Deedee won’t take it?” Bobbie asked. “He woves pie.”

Dean wanted to make a joke, but Bobbie was upset enough. “I won’t take it, sweetie. Cross my heart.”

“Okay.” Bobbie said. “Let’s go, baby.” Evy said, picking up a still distraught Bobbie.

“Isn’t she potty trained yet?”

            If Evy had not been holding Bobbie, she would have turned and knocked Rochelle into the ground. Instead, she gripped Bobbie tighter, who was sobbing all over again. Bobbie was potty trained, but still had trouble at times remembering to go, especially when other people were there. She was very proud of her accomplishment, and very rarely had accidents. When she did, she was intensely embarrassed by them, and Rochelle’s thoughtless comment didn’t help. Evy carried Bobbie down to her bedroom and set her down.

“Bobbie? Bobbie, honey, listen to me. You gotta take a breath, okay? You’re gonna be sick if you keep crying like this.”

Bobbie calmed a little, enough to say again, “Sorry, mommy.” “Honey, it’s okay. You had an accident. That’s nothing to be ashamed of.” Evy said, wiping her face for her.

“But I was doing good.” Bobbie cried.

“And you still are. Honey, you’re still learning. It’s okay if you forget sometimes. Everybody has accidents, okay?” Bobbie nodded, and Evy gave her a hug. “Shh. It’s okay. Mommy’s got you.”

“Sissy?” Evy turned towards the bedroom door; Sammy had come and was walking towards Bobbie. “Sissy, it’s okay. You still a big kid.”

Evy laughed. “Yeah. You’re still a big kid.”

“I am?” Bobbie asked. “I’m not a baby again?”

“No, honey.” Evy said.

“’Kay.” Bobbie said, wiping her eyes.

“Alright. You guys ready for your bath?” Evy asked.

“Mommy? Can Pippa and Deedee do our baffs?” Sammy asked.

Evy smiled. “Are you actually going to get clean or are you going to play?”

“Can we do both?” Bobbie asked.

Evy sighed; she felt she couldn’t deny Bobbie anything when she was so upset. “Sure, honey. You two wait here, I’ll go get Pippa and Deedee.”

            Evy got up and headed towards the kitchen. She stopped and took a second look at Sammy and Bobbie. Sammy had his arm around Bobbie’s shoulder, reassuring her with things like “You still a big kid, sissy”, “I’m here”, and Evy’s personal favorite “Mommy’ll get back at grandma for being mean to you”. She turned and walked into the kitchen, where no one was saying a word. Evy looked at Sam and Dean and said,

“The kids want you two to do their baths.”

“We’re on it.” Sam said, throwing down his napkin onto the table.

“Yeah, we got ‘em.” Dean said, getting up to follow.

“Hey, guys? Turn the fan on and shut the bathroom door. And take your time. I’m gonna need it.” Evy said. Sam and Dean both nodded, and within two minutes, everyone in the kitchen heard the bathroom door shut. Evy turned her full rage onto Rochelle. “What the hell was that?”

“What was what? I just asked a question.” Rochelle said.

“If you spent any time with her, you would know that that is exactly the wrong thing to say when she has an accident. And embarrassing her like that? In front of all of us?” Evy said. “That was just plain mean.”

“She won’t learn anything if you coddle her all the time.” Charlie said. “Maybe if she’s worried everyone’ll find out, she’ll be more careful.”

“She is _three_ , you asshole! Three years old! Embarrassing her at any age will not help her learn anything!” Evy was fighting to keep her voice level. “And you. Telling Sammy earlier not to tell adults what to do? What was that?”

“He needs to learn to be respectful.”

“He _is._ ” Evy said. “And it is not your job to correct my children.”

Charlie shook his head in a most condescending way. “You’re spoiling them.”

“Yeah, I’m really spoiling them. Because I wouldn’t have left my daughter alone, screaming in  a playpen, burning up with a 103 fever.” Evy said.

“Oh, here we go again….”

“Enough!” Mickey slammed a hand on the table and stood up. “Evy’s right. Both of you have been way out of line, and not just tonight. Mom, enough with the criticisms. The ones out loud and under your breath. As far as Bobbie goes, mom, embarrassing her tonight _was_ mean. Dad, Sammy’s a kid, and you need to be easier on him.” “Son…” Rochelle said.

“No. Both of you. I’ve had it. I love you guys. I really, really do. But I am not raising my children the way you raised me.” Mickey said.

“And what exactly is wrong with the way we raised you?” Charlie asked.

“You turned out perfectly okay.” Rochelle said.

“Really, mom? Because now that I have a good job, two cute kids, a wife, and a place of my own, anything I do is golden. But growing up? Nope. Nothing I ever did was good enough for either one of you.” Mickey said.

“We pushed you because we knew you could handle it.” Rochelle explained. “Look at you now. You’ve turned into a fully capable, well-adjusted adult.”

“You turned me into an adult who doesn’t think he can do anything, mom. Evy still has to try and convince me that I’m a good man. That it’s not the end of the world when I make a mistake. That’s something I should have learned from the two of you.” Mickey said.

“Did she tell you all that? That we were horrible parents to you because we raised you to be decent?” Charlie asked bitterly.

“ _She_ is my wife. And my children’s mother. And she does a damn good job with both those titles. And if you two can’t respect that, or at least act like you do, then you need to leave.” Mickey said definitively.

“You’d kick your own mother out?” Rochelle asked, hurt.

“If you don’t apologize to Bobbie, and Evy, yes.” Mickey said. “And you have to at least sound like you mean it.”

“Well, I guess we should go, then.” Rochelle said. “Charlie, we’re not welcome here anymore.”

“Guess not. Our own son throwing his parents…” Charlie said.

“If you two are trying to guilt me, it won’t work anymore.” Mickey said. “You follow our rules with our kids or you don’t get to see them.”

“But her family can?” Rochelle asked, pointing at Evy. “They’re awfully cozy with the twins.”

A loud squeal of delight from upstairs drifted down to the kitchen, followed by one that had a higher pitch to it. Sam and Dean were doing something upstairs to make the twins laugh. Whatever it was, it had made Sammy laugh first, then Bobbie. Mickey pointed upstairs in the direction the two laughs came from.

“That. That right there is exactly why Sam and Dean get to be alone with the kids. Why they get to babysit, have overnighters, and basically see them whenever they want. The kids don’t start crying at the thought of spending time with Sam and Dean. They don’t ask me or their mother why Pippa and Deedee don’t like them. Sam and Dean don’t make the twins feel like they’re mini adults who are always failing. They make them feel like kids who are growing up.”

“Being strict with them will help them be more prepared for the world…” Rochelle tried.

“So will being gentle. And patient. And caring, and loving, and all the other things that I never felt until I married Evy.” Mickey said.

“Fine. If you don’t want to see us, we’ll just go then.” Charlie said.

“When you’re ready to talk, really talk, you know where we’ll be.” Mickey said.

            Both Rochelle and Charlie seemed stunned at Mickey’s final declaration. They had clearly been trying to guilt him into changing his mind, but it hadn’t worked. They walked out in a huff, and Mickey stood there for a few seconds, stunned by what had just happened. Evy walked over and wrapped her arms around his waist.

“You okay?”

Mickey sighed and took her hand. “Yeah. I actually am.”

“I know that was hard for you. But I’m proud of you.” Evy said. “I’m just sorry you fought with the only family you’ve got on Christmas Eve.”

Mickey smiled. “I didn’t. My family’s right here.” “Daddy?”

Evy and Mickey turned towards the door, where Sam and Dean each held one freshly bathed child. Bobbie squirmed in Sam’s arms, begging to be let down. Sam set her on the floor, and she walked up to her parents. Mickey bent down to face her.

“Hey, pooh bear. You feeling better?”

“Yeah. Are you okay, daddy? You look sad.” Bobbie asked.

“I am a little sad.” Mickey admitted.

“Is it ‘cause grandma and grandpa left?” Bobbie asked.

“No. It’s not.” Mickey said. “Bobbie, if I ask you a question, you promise to tell me the truth? Even if you think it’ll hurt my feelings?”

“Promise, daddy.”

“Do I ever make you feel bad about yourself? Like grandma did tonight?” Mickey asked. “Do I ever make you feel like I don’t love you?”

“No. Never.” “You promise if I ever do, you’ll tell me? Or tell mommy?” Mickey asked. “I will, daddy. Promise.” Bobbie said.

“Bobbie…” Mickey put an arm around her waist and held her close, “I’m really sorry grandma was so mean to you tonight. That’s she’s been mean to you before. She and grandpa used to be that mean to me all the time. That’s why I want you to make that promise to me. And keep it. I love you, baby. I love you so much.”

“I love you too, daddy. I’m sorry they were mean to you. I think you the best daddy in the whole world.” Bobbie said.

“Come here.”

            Mickey picked her up and held her for a minute, before Sammy got jealous and wanted in on the action. Evy followed suit, and they were even briefly joined by Sam and Dean. Bobbie suddenly gasped.

“We gotta make the cookies! Hurry, Santa’s gonna think we forgot!”

            The rest of the night was a mix of cookie baking, present opening, laughter, another viewing of Frosty (after Evy begging to watch something else, Sammy had insisted they had to watch Frosty because “Pippa and Deedee haven’t seen it with us yet”), and finally laying down two passed out twins in their beds. Back in the living room, the four adults were lying on the couch, exhausted. Evy knew they needed to lay out the Santa gifts, but for now they enjoyed the relative peace and quiet.

“I can’t believe how much quieter it is when they’re asleep.” Mickey said.

“Now you get why I love nap time.” Evy chuckled; she was laying down with her head in his lap.

“Hey, Mickey.” Sam said from the other side of the room. “I know Dean and I gave you a hard time when you two were dating. But I want you to know. We’re your family too. We’re here if you need us, okay?” “Yeah. Sam’s right. A friend of ours told us one time ‘Family don’t end in blood’. That goes for you too.” Dean said.

“Thanks, guys.” Mickey said, genuinely touched.

“You keep that up and Santa won’t coming.” Evy said, and sat up. Mickey had been stroking her hair as she laid down. “Come on. Let’s play Santa and go to bed.”

“I get to eat the cookies!” Dean claimed.

Grabbing two cookies off the plate, Evy said, “You’re as bad as the kids.”

            After Santa had been set up, Sam and Dean took their spots on the couch, and Evy and Mickey were lying in bed. As she drifted off to sleep, her arm around Mickey’s middle, she whispered,

“Merry Christmas, best daddy in the world.”

“Merry Christmas, even better mommy.”

            Evy closed her eyes, drifting off into a dreamless sleep. She felt as if she’d only taken three breaths when she and Mickey were woken up by the sound of simultaneously screaming chants of,

“Mommy! Daddy! Wake up! Santa came!”

 

**Deleted Scene**

Sam walked into the bedroom, his heart aching for Bobbie. He had seen the look on her face when Rochelle had made the comment about potty training. Sam had helped train her, and watched her as she learned her new skill. He’d been there the first time she’d realized that if she learned how to go on her own, she wouldn’t need to wear diapers anymore or have an adult’s help when she had to go. Lots of praise had helped, a skill Sam had mastered from raising Evy.

“I’m gonna do it, Pippa.” she’d declared as a determined two-year-old.             When Sam and Dean walked in, they found Bobbie and Sammy in the same position Evy had left them in. Sammy had one arm around his sister’s shoulder, and she was looking down at the floor.

“Hey, big girl.” Sam said kindly. “How you doing?”

Bobbie sniffed. “Okay.”

“You don’t sound okay.” Sam said. “Are you upset?”

Bobbie looked up and asked, “Why is grandma so mean to me?”

“Don’t worry about that, kiddo. Your mommy’s taking care of that just as soon as we get you two in the tub.” Dean swore.

“She is?” Bobbie asked.

“She is.” Sam promised. “You ready?”

“Yeah. I’m ready.” Bobbie said.

“I know what’ll make you feel better.” Sam said as he held his arms out to her. “Come here.”

“But I’m wet.” Bobbie said, squirming. “You’ll get wet too.”

“Don’t worry about that. Come on.” Bobbie climbed into Sam’s waiting arms. “Dean, can you run the water while I do this?”

Dean nodded, and while holding Bobbie with one arm and picking out her new, clean PJs with the other, Sam started the song that was as second nature to him as breathing now. By the time they made it to the bathroom and had both the twins in the tub, Bobbie was smiling and laughing with her brother.

“Don’t you feel it growing, day by day, people getting ready for the news…”


End file.
